covet
by literallyjgs
Summary: os: she couldn't live without them. they were all that she would want in this world. (i'm terrible at summaries.)


**covet.**

covet

 _verb_

yearn to possess (something, especially something belonging to another).

 _"There it is...can you hear it?"_

 _"It's beautiful..." she smiled, trying not to cry but ultimately failing. She looked up at her husband who was also trying, and failing, to hold back the tears too. Her dark brown eyes glistened in the golden rays of sun, seeping into the room from the gaps in the shutters, and, to stop herself crying even further, she took a deep breath before continuing, keeping her eyes focused on her husband's the entire time, "...It's beautiful."_

 **five months later.**

She lay down on the couch, half-asleep, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Matt practically re-organising the entire house, cleaning, putting dishes away, washing, folding clothes. It had reminded her of what she'd been doing when he'd had his injury, making sure everything was okay for him, that he didn't have to anything, anything that could aggravate his condition. Sure, she understood why he was doing it, but it _aggravated_ her.

And so, in true Gabriela Dawson fashion, she spoke up, a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice, "You know, contrary to popular belief, pregnant women can actually function by themselves?"

He looked slightly spooked by her response, his ocean-blue eyes darting towards where she was lying on the couch. "I thought you were asleep", he laughed, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead. "Except, I'm here, and I want you to relax. You're my girl, am I not allowed to spoil you?"

"Yes...of course," she smiled, biting her top lip, stretching and sitting up on the couch, "but-"

Completely ignoring her objection, he continued drying the plate he was holding and walked back into the kitchen to put it in the drawer, before returning and speaking again. "Well, it's settled then. You don't have to lift a finger during this...I'm going to make sure of it."

He was the absolute perfect husband. The perfect man. But sometimes, she thought he was a _real_ pain in the ass.

"Matt. I'm serious. I feel like a nuisance. I'm not doing anything. I'm not disabled."

"I never said that you were. You're not a nuisance and you will never will be. You and _our baby_...that's all I'm focused on...that's all I care about right now."

"I'm not going to win, am I?" She slouched back down onto the couch and sighed loudly, giggling.

"For once, my love, no, you're not going to win." He laughed. That was true though. For once, he'd won. She always won their battles, but in this situation, she was too tired to argue back.

"I want to do something though...I feel too fat." She smiled.

"A walk? It's nice out today." He laughed.

"Sure. But if my feet start to hurt or I get tired I expect you to carry me the whole way home." She smiled triumphantly. She thought she'd finally got him, make her do something independently, and on her own. He looked at her, slightly confused, but eventually warmed up to the idea.

"Of course I would. You're my girl." He replied, sniggering, while she death stared him.

"Seriously? I'm never going to win. Ever." She scoffed as she got up and walked to the door to grab a coat and scarf as Matt put on his coat and picked up the keys.

"Nope. Never. "Matt smiled, helping Gabby with her coat as she glared at him.

"Okay then..." she laughed, opening the door and walking out, followed by Matt, who closed the door behind him as they continued walking.

A few minutes later they'd reached the pathway near the pond. There was a large patch of chartreuse-coloured grass, covered in tiny droplets, swaying back and forth as the wind brushed across it, whistling its sweet tune. The glistening sun spread its rays, casting light shades of gold and yellow onto the concrete path that they were walking on. The pond was glimmering in the callow light of the sun. A broad span of light-blue sky was slashed above it, making it appear like nature's amphitheatre. The hollowness of the valley magnified all sounds, from burbling streams to the bumble of bees. The visage of the pond was veneer-clear and tranquil, flanked by an avenue of cedar trees. There was perfection to the scene, while the water was gilded with moonlight-pale lilies. Animals caused concentric rings to puff out and disappear as the air hummed all around them. Pearl and light pink coloured flowers were dispersed around the path, littered around like pieces of rubbish at a park. They took in all the beauty around them, breathing in the warm, but crisp and fresh air as they walked past a row of trees.

"This is...breath-taking. I've lived in Chicago since I can remember and I haven't appreciated this perfection for this entire time…" Gabby smiled, snuggling into Matt's chest as they continued to walk. "It's the hormones. I bet it's the hormones. I was _never_ this soppy before", she added.

"I know" he laughed at her comment "...it really is." Matt smiled, turning his head slightly as he noticed an unoccupied bench out of the corner of his eye, then darting his eyes to his side so they met with Gabby's umber-coloured eyes. "Should we sit?"

"Oh yes, thank god...my feet are getting so tired. I feel like a whale." Gabby slumped down onto the bench, resting against Matt.

"You may feel like a whale...but you're not. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, that'll never change." Matt tried to reason with her, which made a massive grin spread across her face. She gently kissed him, and let it linger as she began to feel slightly drowsy in the humid air. She rested her hand on her stomach and moved her eyes upwards as she began to speak to Matt again.

"I want to talk names...here's as good a place as any."

"Sure... if you want." he stopped, but ultimately carried on with the idea. "I hadn't thought of that." Matt replied, putting his arm and resting it behind Gabby's head.

"For a girl?"

"I'd always liked Katelyn or Ava. You?"

"I like Isabella or Elizabeth."

"Boys?"

"I like Xavier or... maybe Lucas. You?"

"Hmm...Ryan and Joshua. But now you say it...I like Lucas."

"Do you want middle names?"

"If you want them..."

"I do...except I absolutely hate my middle name. It makes me seem like such an old woman."

"I'd never thought of that... _Gabriela Esmerelda Dawson_... wait, hold up, it doesn't make you sound old...just..."

" _Old_. You mean old." She joked.

"No...? I think? Sorry?" He said, smirking, but perplexed.

"Okay...so yes, middle names." Gabby laughed as she saw Matt's confusion.

"So, for a girl?"

"I'll take one of mine and one of yours, and we'll have two, I guess."

"Okay, so that makes it, Katelyn Elizabeth ... wait, hold up...we never talked about their last names."

"I just automatically thought we'd have them with your surname."

"You're okay with mine?" Matt looked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with it, Matt. Besides, soon enough, we're going to be married. And we already act like a married couple, so. I'm sorry. I just assumed.", she smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger.

"It's fine, you couldn't do anything I could never forgive; you're my girl. Okay. So. Right. Katelyn Elizabeth Casey or Isabelle Ava Casey. They're _cute_."

"Yes...they are." Gabby grinned, sniggering.

"What's funny?" Matt asked, bewildered.

"Cute names for cute babies. We'll _definitely_ make cute babies."

"That's a fact." Matt giggled.

"And the boys then... Lucas Joshua Casey and Xavier Ryan Casey. They sound like _strong_ names. I like it." Gabby smiled, proceeding to practically lie down on top of Matt's lap. She brushed her thumb across his scar, the one he'd received from his injury, as those words echoed in her head. _Strong._ Much like their father, though she'd hoped that if it was a boy, they didn't decide to be a firefighter or a cop or anything even vaguely dangerous. It was one thing happening to her husband…but to her son or daughter? She couldn't bare that.

"That's that done then...what now?" Matt asked, before stopping himself after seeing something, "You want ice cream?"

Gabby practically leaped up and laughed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Matt began laughing so much that _he began to sound like a whale._

"What is it that is so funny that you find the need to laugh like a whale?"

"It's just...that's..." he could barely find the words in his laughter, "I'm sorry, but that's the exact same reaction you gave me when you agreed to marry me." he continued laughing as Gabby playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I love ice cream. But not as much as I love you." She smiled as they got up to go and get ice cream.

"Mango? Seriously? Who eats Mango ice cream?" Gabby protested.

"Don't look so smug there, little miss 6-scoops-of-banana" Matt laughed, "Who eats banana ice cream?"

"Pregnant women, Matt." She laughed, continuing to eat her ice cream, "Pregnant women."

Just then, both her and Matt's eyes fixated on a couple pushing a stroller, walking ahead of them on the pathway. Matt grasped Gabby's hand and then put his arm around her back, hugging her. They finished their ice cream and thought about that couple for the rest of the walk around the pond. As they were walking home, they both imagined the parents _they_ were going to be.

"I want that to be us someday" he smiled, hugging her from behind, putting his hands around her showing stomach.

"So do I, Matt. I want this more than anything in the world and I know you do too. That's one of the many reasons I love you." She laughed, pulling the hem of his shirt closer to her, kissing him fiery and passionately.

"You know I love you too." He smiled, stopping for a second, pulling her into his embrace, whispering in her ear. "But I'm never going to stop saying it, Gabby...I love you too."

 **later that night.**

"Matt!" she yelped.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. "Gabby? Is everything alright?"

"The baby...it just kicked." she grinned, the biggest smile spreading across her face. Her eyes lit up and she watched Matt's face turn from a state of concern to a state of utter joy. Matt began resting his hand on her stomach, feeling their baby kick.

"Oh, there it is again! I felt it!" He laughed, as excited as a puppy, as she snuggled up to him in bed.

"Be good for your mom...be nice." he said, speaking to her stomach, "And remember, that me and your mom will love you forever, whether you're a boy or a girl, whatever you want to be in life, just know that your mom and I will be here, always."

Matt continued his 'conversation' with the baby while Gabby just sat up, in bed, looking at him, wishing for nothing other than this, her fiancée, her soon-to-be husband, and her child.

That's all she'd ever wanted and all she'll ever want in this world.


End file.
